It Takes Two
by Savva
Summary: It takes two to tango. Also, it's never too late to start anew. Andromeda/Xenophilius. Romance. Written for a no-dialogue challenge on LiveJournal


**Title:** It Takes Two  
 **Username** : **savvyshka**  
 **Beta(s)** : **k_lynne317**  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s)** : Andromeda/Xenophilius  
 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings (Highlight to view)** :*Slight angst*  
 **Word Count** ~1500  
 **Summary** : It takes two to tango. Also, it's never too late to start anew.  
 **Author Notes** : Enormous thanks to my wonderful beta and to mods for organising this fest.

 _ **It Takes Two**_

The place reeked of cigars and firewhisky. Feeling the stickiness of the worn wood under her palm, Andromeda could only guess how many spills that poor table had lived through. Yet, despite the smell and an ambiguous state of cleanness, the whole atmosphere shouted masculinity to her. She missed that, and since at the moment the only man in her life was only six years old, she did need a little masculinity in her life. Desperately so.

Frankly, she hadn't expected it to be just an old pub. Somehow, she imagined something more … sophisticated. Although admittedly, she hadn't had a vague idea what to expect. She was an utter novice in this. Now, sitting on a beat-up wooden chair, she couldn't even explain to herself why she had agreed to come and participate in the odd ritual called "speed dating" in the first place. For many years, courting hadn't been on her agenda, to say nothing of that modern times invention.

She had felt content raising Teddy. Or, perhaps, she had made herself believe so. At the end of the day, it didn't matter. The boy was growing healthy and happy, and, thanks to her pillow, the world knew nothing about those moments of weakness when loneliness was too much to handle. The pillow was always there for her, silently absorbing her tears and giving her as much comfort as an inanimate object could provide. It was enough, and usually, by morning, she was herself again. She was a Black, a tough witch, after all.

So, when Harry and Ginny had first mentioned dating to her, Andromeda hadn't paid much attention. At that point, the very thought of seeking someone new and opening her heart again seemed like treachery. Her blatant refusal to even listen, however, hadn't prevented Harry and Ginny (especially Ginny) from trying again. True to themselves, they stubbornly had kept nagging, each time coming up with something different. Eventually, their persistence had paid off, and they had managed to plant a seed of curiosity in her heart. Against her better judgement, she had begun to wonder how it would be to meet someone, to feel that long-forgotten thrill of desire … if she still could, of course. She had scolded herself for being weak, and yet, some treacherous part of her longed for affection and companionship. She couldn't fight it, because no matter how much she hated herself for that weakness and in spite of all her losses, she was still alive, damn it! Her heart was still beating, and her flesh still yearned for a warm touch.

Hence, when Ginny had once again invited her to try this new and oh-so-trendy method of courting, Andromeda, to her own shock and Harry's delight, had agreed.

* * *

She had come early, convinced that she would just take a glimpse and leave. But the old bar had lured her in with its heady scent and the tango playing faintly in the background, a sultry combination that brought back memories from decades ago. Her foolish heart had filled with nostalgia, lodging a lump in her throat and making her stay.

Glancing around, she noticed a few witches and wizards along the walls, waiting, she assumed, for the ritual to start. The tables in the room were arranged in a circle. Not knowing how to proceed, Andromeda sat down at the nearest one. She didn't notice any familiar faces, but was glad to find that she wasn't the oldest witch in the establishment. Letting out a sigh of relief, she continued her observation.

The doorbell chimed, and a newcomer caught her attention. His blond locks and blue eyes seemed familiar, and she made a double take. Xeno Lovegood – it was impossible not to recognize him. His hair and eyes hadn't changed since he was an eccentric Ravenclaw in Hogwarts. They had known each other rather well then. He had fancied her in their seventh year ... or had it been she who fancied him? She couldn't quite recall now. There even had been a kiss or two, if she remembered correctly. She had forgotten all about him after she met Ted, though.

Andromeda shook her head in disbelief. How bizarre to meet him here. Now. Eyeing him as he awkwardly shifted from one foot to another, evidently having no idea what to do, she chuckled. It was impossible to look more out of place, and she had thought that she looked ridiculous! Feeling sorry for the wizard, she waived to him, and the way he smiled at her in recognition made her heart give a little somersault. She had forgotten how handsome he was … in his unique, odd kind of way.

The moment he sat down across from her, the light was dimmed; the volume of the tango was turned up, and a slight ripple of magic made her realise that the whole room was put under _Silencio_. The eager witches and wizards quickly occupied all the tables, but Andromeda didn't notice that. She was too busy watching Xeno, letting the warmth of his smile cocoon her. His blue gaze caressed her, making her skin all tingly and hot. It felt magnificent to be looked at in that way.

Since they couldn't talk, she focused on his face. She could see that life hadn't been gentle with him, and of course, he wasn't that awkward, carefree boy she had kissed in the secret passages of Hogwarts. She could read every line and shadow like a book. The deep crease on his forehead had probably appeared after he lost his wife, and those little wrinkles around his eyes had come from the joy his little girl had brought him, or maybe from the tears he had shed during his lonely nights. And the subtle melancholy that lurked behind his smile – she recognized it as well. She encountered it every day, looking at her reflection in a mirror. Apparently, they were fellow sufferers in that, and she had suffered enough to understand what he had gone through. That stupid bitch, fate, hadn't been kind to either of them.

But … his amazing hair still had that slight wave she liked, and she had to bite her lip, fighting the acute desire to rake her fingers thorough his blond locks. Also, naturally, his straight Greek profile and full lips were still the same. Sighing, she had to admit that he was still a rather good-looking wizard, and she wasn't immune to his charm.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious about a few grey strands that now decorated her black mane, Andromeda made a futile attempted to fix her hair. As if sensing her anxiety, Xeno reached across the table and covered her hand with his. The feeling of his warm palm pressed against the back of her hand shooed her worries away, and she let out a pleased sigh. It was odd, and she truly should have known better – especially at her age, as she kept reminding herself – but she just couldn't stop staring at him, drowning hopelessly in the blue depth of his eyes. There was so much kindness in them, so much empathy and ... so much longing.

The sudden realisation that he needed her just as much as she needed him made her bold, and she, being Black, decided not to beat around the bush and intertwined her fingers with his. The slight blush that appeared on his cheeks told her that the bashful boy she had known many years ago was still in there. However, she was caught by surprise when, a moment later, he extended his other hand and cupped her face, tracing her lips with his thumb. Her breath caught, and her heart began to flutter widely in her throat. Shamelessly, she let him caress her face, leaning into his palm.

The flickering of the lights announced that it was time to change tables. Xeno hastily stood up, depriving her of the warmth of his palm. She tried to hide her disappointment, but she could already feel the burn of tears behind her eyes. Thankfully, he dissolved her suspicions in an instant by offering her his hand. She sniffed and gave him a watery but appreciative smile. Then, wasting not a moment on second thoughts, she accepted his silent invitation, and, hand in hand, they hurriedly left the pub. She knew that they probably looked foolish, and frankly, she didn't care. At all.

They didn't make it far before he pinned her to the wall and covered her lips with his. She met his advance with a moan of approval and tugged on his blond locks, demanding more, needing more. In their haze of passion, they didn't even notice that they had been released from _Silencio_ and could talk again.

Or, perhaps, they did.

In any case, at that particular moment, words weren't necessary.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
